C 456
456: Heaven Sealing Five Gateways When Little Demon one after another watches the thing that everybody takes, Li Qi Ye continuously in the copper coffin that staring at Little Demon is taking, in fact, when Little Demon puts out this copper coffin, Li Qi Ye is opened both eyes, his both eyes is flashing the profound incomparable ray, as if must completely understand that copper coffin inside thing is the same. Li Qi Ye carefully looks at this copper coffin, any detail does not let off, he looked repeatedly. But at this time, Little Demon almost looked at the things of all people, let his a little meaning only two things, one was the Divine Burn Imperial Prince thing, one was that eye of Qing Jin Zi. This lets Divine Burn Imperial Prince and Qing Jin Zi is excited in heart, their People has the opportunity. „Oh, your good thing were really too few.” Finally Little Demon looked at one Divine Burn Imperial Prince that in the thing that Fengdu City obtains, a little intent moves, but, is not liking, after all, his copper coffin inside thing was too precious. But in the Divine Burn Imperial Prince heart is much more excited, if Little Demon must trade, then, he is the most hopeful person. „If the senior dislikes insufficiently, I can also take out several thing that obtains again from Fengdu City.” Divine Burn Imperial Prince somewhat impatiently said. „Must think you are any thing.” Little Demon nodded. „How do we bet one?” When Divine Burn Imperial Prince has not put out own thing, Li Qi Ye has opened the mouth at this time, said to Little Demon. Divine Burn Imperial Prince was disgruntled immediately, his coldly said: „The Human Race boy, is staying first at the same time going, had not seen that I am making the exchange with the senior?” But Li Qi Ye is disinclined to visit him, said to Little Demon: „These junks, are not worth mentioning, with the exchange, you did not think that suffers a loss? Was inferior that we bet, satisfaction guaranteed.” Li Qi Ye this saying one, incessantly is Divine Burn Imperial Prince, was Qing Jin Zi their complexion big change, Li Qi Ye this saying offends them. Divine Burn Imperial Prince and Qing Jin Zi their vision one severe, Qing Jin Zi sneers, said: „Human Race ants, dares to boast shamelessly.” But Divine Burn Imperial Prince is both eyes reveals murderous intention, coldly said: „You have any words, when I and senior traded to say again that do not disturb the human!” Divine Burn Imperial Prince very wants certainly to obtain this copper coffin, the Little Demon a little intent moves obviously, Li Qi Ye in this crucial point actually inserts a leg, how this does not make him angry. „Bets!” Li Qi Ye does not pay attention to Divine Burn Imperial Prince they, he said to Little Demon. Little Demon also looks at Li Qi Ye , beckons with the hand, making various people solemnly silent. This makes in the Divine Burn Imperial Prince heart be angry, killing intent is more abundant, Li Qi Ye has gone bad his good deed, how this did not call him to be angry, as the saying goes, broke the person source of income, such as murder parents! „How gambling law.” Little Demon has instead been interested, although he moves regarding the Divine Burn Imperial Prince thing a little intent, but, dislikes the Divine Burn Imperial Prince thing to be not very good. Li Qi Ye said with a smile: „I guess the thing in your coffin, if I have guessed right, this copper coffin turns over to me, if I guessed mistakenly, I compensated your thing.” „Snort, the Human Race junior, can with obtaining any treasure, do not waste the time of senior.” Divine Burn Imperial Prince sneers said: „Senior, my also several in good thing that this Fengdu City obtains, the senior might as well glance.” Little Demon beckons with the hand, making Divine Burn Imperial Prince shut up, this makes Divine Burn Imperial Prince be mad and anger, wished one could to extinguish Li Qi Ye now! Flew to the duck of mouth shortly. „Does not know that you come to bet with me with any thing.” Little Demon immense interest, said slowly. Li Qi Ye has put out treasure bottle, has given Little Demon, said lightly with a smile: „You look that I believe you will certainly bet.” Little Demon takes treasure bottle, opens looks, immediately the complexion big change, then inserted the stopper, deeply shouted inspired, said to Li Qi Ye : „Gambling!” Li Qi Ye has smiled, this is his expected matter. What in this treasure bottle is abundant is Stars Myriad Water, this thing moves including Immortal Emperor, do not say that was Little Demon. Doesn't said is Stars Myriad Water, is this jar is extraordinary treasure, can the splendid attire Stars Myriad Water jar, this is what kind extraordinary! This treasure bottle is also War God Temple gives Li Qi Ye to treat as the gift on first meeting! Naturally, other people do not know that what in Li Qi Ye this jar thinks is any thing. In fact, what in the Qiurong Wanxue also very curious jar thinks is any thing, those who make the autumn sky late snow curious is, what in this copper coffin thinks is any thing. Before then, Little Demon altogether put out seven things to come with the human to exchange, besides first, other six Li Qi Ye did not move, but, this he moved obviously. This lets Qiurong Wanxue, is actually any thing, can let Li Qi Ye such moving. „Good, you guess.” After Little Demon Li Qi Ye Stars Myriad Water gives back to him, somewhat impatiently to Li Qi Ye said. Has such matter, making Divine Burn Imperial Prince hate to the marrow of the bones to Li Qi Ye , his business well, is destroyed by the thing that this acted recklessly! Li Qi Ye received Stars Myriad Water, said with a smile: „Takes your time, I have a look at your copper coffin first.” The Little Demon two words were not many said that immediately agreed that said: „So long as you can guess, this copper coffin is your.” In fact, he also very much wants Li Qi Ye Stars Myriad Water, one cup of Stars Myriad Water, everybody can be excited, even if Immortal Emperor is also same. Li Qi Ye stands before the copper coffin, puts out a hand to caress the copper coffin gently, just like caresses the skin of sweetheart to be the same, Li Qi Ye caresses copper coffin a while lightly, finally closes the eye, is feeling the copper coffin. The time passes by one after another, Li Qi Ye calmly stands there, closes one's eyes to feel this copper coffin. „Can, a bit faster not give up, do not waste everybody's time.” Divine Burn Imperial Prince cold voice shouted to clear the way. He is impatient, he naturally does not hope that Li Qi Ye has guessed right, if Li Qi Ye has not guessed right, he also has the opportunity to obtain this copper coffin. „Shutting up” Little Demon shouted to clear the way to Divine Burn Imperial Prince gratefully coldly, has interrupted the Divine Burn Imperial Prince words. Was so reprimanded by Little Demon drinks, Divine Burn Imperial Prince face countenance cannot hang, but, does not dare to manifest suddenly, Little Demon take action dozens threw Mid City a moment ago personally, no matter what everyone understands that Little Demon deep and unmeasurable, pinches them to be easy, therefore, no one is willing to offend him. Divine Burn Imperial Prince cannot offend Little Demon, but, Li Qi Ye he did not place in the eye, therefore, he voiced the resentment on wanting Li Qi Ye , this Human Race ant cricket, he sooner or later must extinguish him! After crossing some little time, Li Qi Ye shut both eyes, has shown lightly the smiling face. „You can start to guess, so long as you have guessed right, it is your.” Little Demon said busily. He even also feared that Li Qi Ye reneges on a promise, Stars Myriad Water, such thing he needed. Qiurong Wanxue also turns very quiet, starts to be anxious, she is worried for her Young Master, if has not guessed right only feared that was owes in a big way. Li Qi Ye is knocking on copper coffin gently, finally said leisurely and carefree: „If I have not guessed that wrong, this thing origin is very remote, once Sealing Pass 1 World.” Here , he continued saying: „Its name was called: Heaven Sealing Five Gateways!” Little Demon stare blankly, has then smiled bitterly, muttered said: „Has not thought that some in society also people know this thing!” He deeply shouted inspired, raised the head, said to Li Qi Ye : „Wish the gambling to concede, this copper coffin was your.” Although in his heart unwilling, but, he very much has the demeanor. „That thanked.” Li Qi Ye shows the smiling face, received the copper coffin gratefully. In fact, he has not thought that today will meet this thing, Heaven Sealing Five Gateways, this is the how remote legend! At this time, everybody wants to look at Li Qi Ye copper coffin inside thing is anything, but, Li Qi Ye a meaning of opening does not have, he received the copper coffin, this results in the tooth to be itchy many human spirits, does not know that many people are hostile toward Li Qi Ye at this time. Although those present have not listened to Heaven Sealing Five Gateways have been any things, but, hears its Sealing Pass 1 World, knows that such thing is extraordinary. „Good, last starts.” Little Demon deeply shouted the one breath, has not obtained Stars Myriad Water, in the heart is very regrettable. The Little Demon sinking sound said: „Last coffin, absolute worth makes you put out in society most precious thing, takes in the thing that Fengdu City obtains you!” At this time, Little Demon said directly the Fengdu City thing, he indeed comes to the Fengdu City thing. The Little Demon words fall, all people no longer worry, takes in thing one after another that Fengdu City obtains oneself, at once, unusual brightness turnover, bright with many colors, thing that everybody takes all kinds has. „This is last coffin.” Little Demon took out last coffin, this unexpectedly is a small wooden coffin, looks like a commonplace, this small wooden coffin be only the palm of the hand size, is the purple, although small wooden coffin, only then palm of the hand size, but, is very fine, just like is an artware is the same, above the small coffin the carving has the pattern, in fact these patterns look like are not carve likely, is more like small wooden coffin inborn, quite the same as as if made by Heaven. Sees such a small wooden coffin, everybody has disappointedly, after all this is the last coffin, everybody thinks that is a valuable coffin, but, is one looks like does not have the eye small wooden coffin unexpectedly. „Do not look only at the semblance.” Little Demon languidly said: „You put out all Fengdu City things, not necessarily can change my this small coffin.” Eight treasure that front takes have sufficed extraordinarily, now Little Demon such saying, everybody realized that this small wooden coffin absolutely is extraordinary. „Senior, please glance, this is I in all things that Fengdu City obtains.” Divine Burn Imperial Prince pulls out itself immediately in the thing that Fengdu City obtains. „No, but also continued these” Divine Burn Imperial Prince to make disciple pull out them immediately in all things that Fengdu City obtained, was placed in the Little Demon front busily, said: „Senior, this is all things, so long as you want, can trade with you completely!” Next